inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Youra
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Matsukazetenmafreaklover page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hungry4ramen (Talk) 13:44, March 25, 2013 Yo! A.O.A. Youra-kun, I have just created Kaki's sprite. What do you say? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Some pictures for Kaki ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) You are always most welcome sis! I'll get some more. Well, you can change your signature back to the default one. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:21, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hiya! I'm fine thanks, what about you? Thanks a lot! It looks great! And for the signature, I don't really know. I just got a thought. Let me find out more. ````` try to visit these things. You might get the answer. Click here ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, got the same issue that you had a few days back. Wanna join again? ANIMEFREAK01 11:09, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Konoha Request Nah, your free to add it ^^ Also, here, I did both ^^ Ah no thanks ^^ It's okay ^^ I know where to get it too XD Also, the anime is gonna air live now, here http://www.fengyunzhibo.com/tv/380789_1361122287939-o4p2s10s.htm Let the commercial finish. Sorry for the late reply XD I watched it XD Anyways, yup, you have to wait XD But it's over now sadly ;_; There isn't much to tell, just plot development for everyone. Also, he got his hands injured by saving someone who was stealing from a person. Thanks 05:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ty B) dude really tnx! kojou asuka XD nice nice ty that you made a drawing for me B) Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 06:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Thank you for the drawing! Its really cute! >w< Best wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead /Poptart I have mentioned them now. Thanks for reminding me^^. It's something like: "In Go, it is seen that her hair is a bit shorter(due to the pin), thicker, and darker. It's also a bit wavy. Her lips are dark too. She wears a long sleeved black top, with a purple upper. It is also seen that during spying missions, she weras a borwn robe at times." ANIME FREAK 01 06:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Looks great! Shall I add her as a teenager? ANIME FREAK 01 11:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 01 11:30, June 9, 2013 (UTC) hey i make a drawing for you ;D Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 17:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) np Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 18:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Great! What about her dub name? May I add her as Soul's cousin now? 06:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I have got it right now. So, how are you? What's up? Thanks for allowing me. ANIME FREAK 01 05:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) sure ANIME FREAK 01 12:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Wanna rp? ANIME FREAK 01 11:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) No problem. See ya later on! ANIME FREAK 01 15:55, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. ANIME FREAK 01 15:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) y-yeah. Thanks a lot. Sorry wasn't able to reply soon. ANIME FREAK 01 18:36, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Well, ummmm..... It was the day before yesterday. Something did go wrong, but things got better. ANIME FREAK 01 06:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Alhamdullillah. ANIME FREAK 01 11:05, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :). Shall I add Kaki as Soul's best friedn? you haven't edited your relationship's section of kaki The drawing is great! ANIME FREAK 01 12:24, June 18, 2013 (UTC)